Carlos Who Are You?
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Thanks to his shrink Carlos began to rethink his letting Ranger rule his life. He also wanted to ask himself what Stephanie meant to him. He is in shock. Hope you like it!


Carlos Who Are You?

By: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

My name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso. I am one confused soul. For most of my life I have been a mercenary for the government. To do this job you have to be a hard-nose and act as if you don't have a conscience. But one Stephanie Michelle Plum crossed my path one day and my world has never been the same.

Stephanie makes me feel almost human. See to me that is scary! I spent all my adult life denying any emotion, but maybe anger. To do my job I have been taught to not think about others except to use their emotions against them. But Stephanie has a certain magnetic personality. The more I see her the more I **Crave** being near her.

My business is called RangeMan and my men laugh at me because they tell me I am in love with Stephanie. How can that be? I have done so many bad things including causing the deaths of both bad guys and innocent lives while on mission for out country. Who could love someone so evil? Am I even worth loving? Stephanie is struggling with loving me. Who could blame her?

Stephanie has the most expressive face I have ever seen. Not to mention the most amazing blue eyes I have ever seen. I could stare into those eyes forever. Not to mention can that girl kiss! Oh my god, I think I could kiss that girl all night long. Not to mention what her body makes mine do! I have never found another soul who can talk to mine like she does. Stephanie doesn't see all the bad I have done. All she wants is to make me smile, can you imagine? But then why should this be so scary to me?

I have spent my life running from relationships, including my own family. I didn't want them to be put in danger from what my actions for the government might bring.

Then "My Babe" comes along and rocks my world without even trying. Yeah, I am still in shock but I also am afraid to attach to her because I would be shattered if I lost her. Shattered can not begin to touch the hurt I will feel. I have heard of dying of a broken heart but I always thought that was an exaggeration, to say the least. But this girl has taken a wrecking ball to all the walls I have built around my heart. I didn't even see the destruction until she was already through them!

Yeah, I have had several one-night stands, even a couple more than once, but none of the women could reach the real me, whoever that is, but Stephanie can affect me by looking into my eyes. Makes me want to give her whatever her heart's desire might be. Yeah, I have given her cars, they are tax write-offs (I know not romantic sounding), I have given her a job (but she earns it and is a good fit for my company), I have spent money to protect her (wouldn't you protect your most valuable treasure) and my most important task DON'T LOSE HER FOR ANY REASON!

I have spent my whole living trying to prove myself. I was small in stature so I beefed up to overcome my size. I learned martial arts to counteract any opposition then I find myself unaware of my surroundings. How could I be caught so unaware? Surely this slip of a girl couldn't have this much control of my body and mind? But why can't I walk away from her?

I am supposed to be this bad-ass and I get wiped out by A GIRL! Come on this has never happened to me before. My mind turns to mush around her beauty. I have been turned on before but not like this. It is mind-boggling! I spent my life learning tactical maneuvers and no one ever taught us a thing about how to deal with the opposite sex throwing monkey wrenches int the best laid plans!

But the worse part is I DON'T WANT TO CHANGE! I want this girl in my life for the rest of my life. Life is never boring with Stephanie Plum! Do you realize how difficult it is to plan for explosions from unseen attackers? Stephanie is too volatile a personality to lock down. She will never stand for that!

This girl completes me more than I ever felt was possible for another human being to do. I feel like I am a better man when she is near me. Other women have made me feel good but this girl makes me proud to be her male partner. Never have I given the female side a second thought. I learned a technique and I can perform it to perfection but that performance never touched me the man before. Gosh, what an eye-opener for me. Shock is close to how I feel when every time I get close to her. It is like her force feel draws all men into her circle.

But then when she so much as looks at another man I immediately become jealous. I want her to have eyes for only me. But the man who makes me the maddest is her ex-boyfriend, Joe Morelli. He only wants to mold her into something she is NOT!

This will DESTROY the very essence of her. I want her to choose of her own free will to be with me. Joe wants her to further HIS imagine. Trying to make her into a Burg wife when he knows full well that doing so will kill her spirit. Yet he is so egotistical that he wants to raise his own ego and Burg standing by destroying the one person who got him there, Stephanie. Over my dead body will I allow that to happen.

What have I learned from Stephanie? I have learned I am truly human and not BATMAN like she calls me. I have learned that the softer side attracts her attention and keeps it smiling. I never once thought of how to romance a woman until I met her. Now I try to find ways to please her without using money. Never thought there was anything in it for me but man was I ever wrong! I bought her a key chain with a Wonder Woman symbol on it and Stephanie acted like a paid a million bucks for it. God I love that smile. This girl has taught me how to be more open with the clients and since she has come to work for RangeMan we have almost doubled our client list. We aren't seen as Thugs any more. There is no one who can beat that kind of PR with the clients.

I hope that I have been able to explain only part of what this girl has done for me but the biggest gift she ever gave me was the ability to stand up to Ranger and make Stephanie MY GIRL! NOT HIS! No she has woke up this man I will fight anyone in the world to keep her in my life – EVEN RANGER IF I HAVE TO!

I LOVE YOU STEPHANIE MICHELL PLUM WITH EVERY HUMAN FEELING YOU CAN AWAKE IN ME! I LOVE YOU WILL ALL MY BEING!

Call me pussy whipped if you want but for the love this woman it would be worth it!


End file.
